


Night at the Museum

by siemprefangirling_nuncaunfangirling



Series: Third season little bits and pieces of Croana [2]
Category: SKAM (Spain), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Episode 4, F/F, Fluff, art lover, date fluff, impressionism, skames third season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siemprefangirling_nuncaunfangirling/pseuds/siemprefangirling_nuncaunfangirling
Summary: Set in episode 3x04, where Cris and Joana didn't go to Miquel's party to stay on their own.
Relationships: Cris Soto/Joana Bianchi, Cristina "Cris" Soto Peña/Joana Bianchi Acosta
Series: Third season little bits and pieces of Croana [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680679
Kudos: 42





	Night at the Museum

"I don't think I'll go to the party tonight, _mi amor_. I think I'll see you on Monday. Love you."

Cris read the message and sighed, she didn't want to see Joana on Monday. She wanted to be with her girlfriend in a context that was different from the school. She wanted to be free to hold her hand, kiss her, make out and all those things you couldn't do in a school. So she called her.

" _Hola guapa_ " - Cris smiled. At least she hadn't had a crisis.

" _Che_ , _que te pasa flaca?_ "

Joana laughed - "That was an attempt at speaking Argentinian?"

"Could be. Was it so bad?"

"You could get better."

"That means I'll need a teacher and some private lectures. But with school and all... How about tonight?"

"Cris... I don't feel like going to another party."

"We don't have to go."

"Cris, I know you want to go. I don't want to keep you from your friends and what you like."

"Well... I like you, so technically you aren't."

"Cris... You don't have to."

"Joana Bianchi. I'm asking you on a date. Are you saying no to me?"

"I would never dare!" - the blonde chuckled - "Ok, I'm going with you."

"No, we won't go to the party."

"And where are we going, your highness?"

"Well, your highness is not receiving her weekly pocket money because of what happened last month, when she got back home so drunk she couldn't walk straight. So, I don't really know, _no tengo ni un duro_."

"Miss Soto, I think I have the perfect solution. If you don't think is too boring, my parents will go on a romantic date, so I'll be all by myself for the evening."

"How could I resist? I'll be there in no time!"

"Can't wait for it, _guapa_!"

"Love you."

...

An hour later, Cris was ringing at Joana's door. Estefania, her mother, opened with a big smile plastered on her face - "Hi Cris! Come in." - she let her in and gave a kiss on both cheeks - "How are you?"

"Fine, Joana didn't feel like going out tonight, so If Mohammed will not go to the mountain, the mountain must come to Mohammed."

Estefania laughed and nodded - "You're right _querida._ Joana was showering, I think she might have finished. I was preparing some _mate con medialunas de dulce de leche_ , would you like some?"

"Oh thank you."

"No need to thank me, _querida_. I'll bring you the snacks in Joana's room."

Cris nodded and went to Joana's door to knock, but her girlfriend got her first and opened, with just the towels on. The blonde blushed and whispered - "Have you gone mad? It's freezing outside! You'll get a cold."

"Not if I have my beautiful girlfriend to warm me up!" - the brunette took Cris' hand and pulled her inside, closing the door. 

Joana kissed her hard and sloppy, pinning her to the door with a loud thud - "Hello _guapa_ "

"Wow, aren't you happy to see me."

Joana wiggled her eyebrows and smirked - "Oh, you should have joined me in the shower to see how happy I was."

Cris giggled and blushed - "Stop it, your mother is in the other room."

The brunette huffed and leaned her head in the crook of Cris' neck - "You're a spoilsport."

"Joana Bianchi, you'd want to take that back."

"What if I don't?"

"Well... I could say my mother that the sleepover with the girls has been canceled and go back home to sleep alone in that big bed of mine."

Joana put a hand on her heart, faking indignation - "You wouldn't dare."

"You want to try me?"

"I can't risk a night with you, so no."

"That's my girl. Go get dressed, your mother will come with _mate_ and croissants, I don't want her to think I was tossing your towels to the floor."

"Ok ok, I'll go dressing in the bathroom."

With a final peck on the lips, Joana went to the bathroom to get changed, while Cris sat on her girlfriend's bed.

...

Once Joana was dressed, the two of them thought about what to do, and the brunette's eyes lit - "I've got an idea. If you don't mind, that's obvious."

"Go on."

"I could show you my favourite paintings."

" _Mi amor_ , I'd really like to, but I don't think an art gallery is open now. And I don't have a cent."

Joana laughed and kissed her - "Don't worry 'bout that, we have the Internet and a perfect guide for the evening" - she said cockily.

"Oh, and when is this guide joining us?"

" _Idiota_ " - the brunette said, shoving her girlfriend on the bed and straddling her - "I thought it was obvious I was talking about me."

"You're so cocky, miss-perfect-guide"

"You said you liked my artistic side."

"Oh yeah, I love it. But I must admit that the cocky side is kinda turning me on."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really."

Joana lowered her head to kiss the blonde, but she heard knocking on the door and let Cris go, all flustered - "Come in."

Estefania entered carrying a tray full of croissants with the typical Argentinian _dulce de leche_ and the thermos of boiled water and the dried leaves to prepare _mate_ \- "Joana, your father and I are going to the restaurant, but we won't be late. Cris, _mija_ , if you want to stay the night there's no problem for us." - she smiled and Cris blushed - "You can call for whatever reason, girls. See you later."

"Enjoy the evening, mum. Would you bring us some _empanadas_?"

" _Claro_ , and I'll also take some _Torta Rogel_ for you to have breakfast."

"You're the best, mum."

"Have a good evening, girls."

...

"You can see how Monet could paint every single impression he had of the Rouen cathedral at different moments of the day and..." - she stopped, watching Cris looking at her.

They had turned the light off and, under a pillow fortress, they were looking at Joana's laptop, which the brunette used to show Cris the paintings she was explaining like an experienced guide.

"Cris, are you bored?"

"What? No, no, absolutely. It's just..." - she stroke Joana's cheekbone - "You have a spark in your eyes when you talk about art, I can see your passion coming out of them, out of your words, I can feel the paintings take life through them. Before you, this kind of thing looked boring to me, lifeless. I couldn't understand why people prefer this to parties, booze... But now, I don't know how I could miss the beauty of art. Of quiet nights with a person you love. You really are something else, Joana Bianchi."

Joana blushed - "It's not me, the artists created the beauty."

"But you made me notice it. I love you, Joana Bianchi. And I wouldn't trade this 'Night at the Museum' with you for any party or concert in the world."

The two kissed and Joana looked Cris in the eyes - "You think we can make this Night at the Museum an 'after-breakfast' tour?"

"Why?"

"Because right now I only want to make love to my girlfriend."

Cris chuckled and closed Joana's laptop - "If you'll be my guide, I can visit the museum whenever you want."

...

Cris watched Joana sleeping peacefully and she couldn't believe that she was the same girl whose mind was often running too fast for her to stay calm and relaxed. She took in the soft sound of her breathing, the way her blue-colored hair tips spread like a halo around her head, her perfume mixed with her own one. She took her mobile and, after having checked it was silent, she took some photos of her girlfriend from different angles. Then, she made a collage and published it on her Instagram stories, obviously visible only to her closest friends. _Impression, love growing more and more every day._


End file.
